Takafumi&Layla
by mangoruffy
Summary: Even though they just started dating, theirs is going to become a long-distance relationship. She's going off to college in Tokyo, and he's staying behind to teach. Your Layla and Waka-chan's story.
1. 01

Disclaimer? I don't own Konami, Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side (1, 2, or 3) or any of the characters/storyline associated with the games.

/whee/

Daisy has been given the name Lee Layla (x_X stupid name I know... if someone could present a better last name instead of "Lee"...which is prob not even Japanese..that would be greatly appreciated lol)

... is Yuu Daisy's brother? OR A NEIGHBOR? -sigh- Well, in this story he shall be her brother.

Before we begin:

1. I will do my best to prevent anyone from becoming a Mary/Gary Sue :o

2. I'm trying to make the characters more well rounded and realistic ^^

3. You will find minimal spelling and grammar errors in this story (hopefully none at all).

3. Suggestions, comments, etc. are welcome (OTL). Just ...try not to crush my self esteem too much (LOL).

/START/

0.1/Takafumi&Layla

I'm leaving for Tokyo on the day of the first years' opening ceremony, so Waka-chan can't send me off…

Everyone else has already gone off to college. I'm feeling really lonely.

I stand at the edge of the yellow line on the train platform and lean forward, looking down the walk. Sensei's not coming, I know. I let out a sigh, and turn back to give my brother a little wave, just to show that I'm doing okay.

Wait, is Yuu-chan going to be okay? I mean…he can't cook for his life, and mom and dad are in America. Oh well. He can eat convenience store food or get one of his girlfriends to cook for him. I really don't understand why he's so popular.

The train is pulling into the station. I can feel my heart falling. What am I hoping for? Waka-chan can't leave his students, and I know that.

Well, this is it. I take a deep breath, and step onto the train with my luggage.

"Nee-channnnn," Yuu sobs. I turn around to see him all teary-eyed. What the heck? He wasn't crying before. I laughed to myself. Though he's already in high school, I guess he's still a kid at heart. So cute. I open my arms for a hug, and he charges over (and almost knocks me down! He's getting a little too tall for this now). "I'll… I'll miss…" he cries.

"Aww, Yuu, I'll miss you too," I reassure him, patting him on the head. Suddenly, I'm getting a little teary-eyed myself.

"I'll miss your fooooood!" The impertinent kid wails.

"Yuu, I hate you! That's not cute at all!" I push him off the train.

"I hate you for leaving! Bleeeehhh!" Yuu sticks his tongue out at me.

"Yah! What a kid! Come here, you!" I thoroughly mess up his hair, and then run onto the train for immunity.

"Cheater!" he accuses me.

From the window of my seat, I pretend not to hear him, but after a couple seconds we look at each other and laugh.

The train pulls out from the station while we're laughing, and suddenly I feel like crying. I know Yuu did all that on purpose to send me off with a smile, but I can't help it.

"Love you girl, kimi da ke ga, my heaven. Sing it together, ha! Lalalalalala…" starts playing. I've received a call. Surprised, I clumsily fumble through my bag to find my phone.

"Moshi moshi?" I gasp out, frantically hoping…

"Ah, Lee-san." An all too familiar voice speaks into my ear.

"Sensei…" I feel like my heart is being squeezed, and it's painful. But his gentle voice is like a calm ocean wave, and it washes over my senses.

"Has the train left? Is everything going smoothly?"

"Ah…yes. Everything is fine…"

"That's good. Don't worry about anything and have a wonderful college debut."

I laugh. Talking to him has already brought me out of my depressed mood. "Sensei, why would I need to have a college debut if I already have a boyfriend?"

"Ah, is that so? Sensei is mistaken." He laughs at his mistake and then pauses. "I…you…"

"Hm?"

He sighs. "It's just that you're so precious to me, and now you're going so far away. I feel like the time we had was not nearly enough…"

As embarrassing as it is, I feel the same way. God, I love him. I love this man. I don't want to ever part from him, yet that's what I'm doing at this moment.

He continues softly, "I love you." I swear, my heart is going to escape from my body and run back to him.

"Waka-chan." I say.

"Yes?"

"Say it again."

"It's embarrassing."

"O. Ne. Gai?"

"I love you. And I'm never letting you go, even if you fall for some handsome guy at uni."

I giggle. "Waka-chan?"

"Nandaiyou?"

"I love you," I smile, "Ah, you're right. It's so embarrassing!"

I hear his gentle laugh through the phone, and a "Senseiiii~ Who are you talking to? Ah, is it your girlfriend? Sensei's girlfriend? Let us talk to her too!" then some kind of struggle, some yelps of pain, and finally, "Aishh…my students are crazy. I'll call you later."

"Ah, okay," I say, a little disappointed.

"I love you. Have a safe trip…Lay-chan." He hangs up.

I can feel the blood rushing to my ears. I'm so idiotically happy from just a name, but it's the first time he's called me by my given name. I wonder if his calling me Lay-chan gives me permission to call him by his first name, too.

"T-Takafumi-kun," I whisper to myself, "Takafumi-san. Takafumi. Taka-chan. Taka-kun. Takkun."

I blush even harder. What am I doing? I give myself a mental slap. I bury my face in the mochi-shaped pillow I brought with me and try to force myself to take a nap.

To Tokyo!


	2. 02

Disclaimer: blahblahblah...I do not own anything that has to do with this story, except for the story itself, and maybe the female lead. But she's Daisy, so... (OTL I don't own anything!)

I wish I did.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Off-topic discussion from the author:

Haha~ writing this in the dead of the night, with TokiMemo minimized on my PC... listening to Wakaouji's theme song. (Yes... I am a loser...I don't really care anymore lol~)

In this particular play-through, I'm going after Shiba :3 he is one of my faves, along with Suzuka from TMGS 1, but whenever I encounter Waka-chan in the middle of the game, or even when I'm doing a Waka play-through, I somehow feel like crying T_T. Damn it sensei, even you tell me that I always look like I want to cry. -sniff- (I'm going to retreat to that corner and wear the "Cone of Shame," lol~ You are welcome to join me.) Anyways, here is the next chapter of this fluffy post-graduation story that I wish Konami would let us play!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

0.2/Takafumi&Layla

After several mishaps and a great deal of confusion, there's only one box left to unpack. I heave a sigh and I force myself to continue. F.T. Island's "Raining" is playing from my iPod speakers nearby.

Tokyo isn't so bad. Everything's so convenient and lively, and the shopping is great. It's kind of exciting, but I do wish…

If this keeps up, I'm going to sound like a lovesick puppy. Whoever said that work takes your mind off of things like this is either a total liar or someone who's never fallen in love before. I put away the last article of clothing in my closet.

I'm done! I roll around on the fluffy rug for a while out of boredom. It's just about time for bed, so I take a shower and change into pajamas. I flomp onto my futon after a nice long shower. Tomorrow's the first day of classes. Boo. How I hate getting up early…

"Good night, sensei," I kiss a photo of us from the school trip. If my brother was here, I would have died from embarrassment. I wonder if I can call Waka-chan, or if it's too late at night. It's been two days since I've heard his voice. I don't want to disturb him while he's sleeping, but…

I'll send a mail first, to see if he's awake.

˹Waka-chan

I want to hear your voice. Can I call you right now? :X

Lay˼

A few seconds later, my ringtone plays. "Ah, hello?" My voice is a little shaky.

"Lay-chan," Waka-chan says, "You said you wanted to hear my voice…"

I'm ashamed to admit it, but I start to cry. Just a little, okay? I'm feeling lonely.

Flustered, Waka-chan tries to comfort me. "What's wrong? Sensei is here, don't worry. Don't cry-"

Arghh~~ I'm the worst! I made him worry! "It…It's nothing," I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and sniff, "I'm okay. How's school? Are your students behaving? Is there anything you want me to bring back from Tokyo as a souvenir if I visit?"

We chat for almost an hour, until I hear a digital beeping noise that makes me jump a little. I look over at the culprit, my watch, and it tells me it's 24:00. No! I don't want to hang up...

"Lay-chan?"

I know that if I don't say anything, gentle Waka-chan will willingly pull an all-nighter just to talk to me. I glance at the watch again._ Let me be a little spoiled __today_, I pout at it, _just five more minutes, okay?_

And before I know it, those five minutes are up. Why? Why does spending time with him seem like time is running 30 times faster than it should be? _Five more minutes..._ Ara? No, this is wrong. I must say goodbye.

"Waka-chan, it's getting late, ne? We both need to get some rest for class tomorrow," I say reluctantly.

"...C-..." Waka-chan falls silent.

"Eh? Did you say something?" I ask, perplexed.

"...Can you just stay with me a little longer? I know it's a little greedy of me, but it's not enough," he sighs. My heart skips a beat. Ah, so he feels the same way that I do... I can't help it; I let out a giggle. He's such a kid sometimes.

"Hora, that's not funny," he says sternly. I can just imagine what he looks like right now, sitting on his bed in pajamas with a million cats surrounding him or something, doing his best to look stern. It's just so ridiculous. I can't help myself anymore, and I start laughing.

"Ehh, sensei's going to be mad if you keep laughing at his honest feelings." His words aren't threatening at all; he must be smiling through the other end of our connection. I can hear it in his voice. We continue chatting and teasing each other for another half hour, and then I finally let go of his voice with the assurance that even though we're apart, we'll be alright.

I close my eyes, and a dream greets me almost right away.

_A man and a girl sit close together on a bench next to the fountain in the middle of the plaza. The girl is happily opening a box of strawberry pocky, while the man has an unopened box of chocolate pocky on his lap. Ah, wait. That is... me? And Wakaouji-sensei?_

_"Why'd you buy strawberry?" he asks, intrigued, "Isn't chocolate the more popular flavor?"_

_The girl stops opening the package for a moment and looks at the man next to her in surprise. "Because it tastes better," she says._

_He laughs. "Knowing you, you probably never even tried chocolate pocky," he smiles and looks at her gently, "Here, try some." The man unwraps a pack of his pocky and takes a stick out._

_"Hey, I've tried chocolate pocky before," she frowns._

_"Say 'Ahh,'" he says and holds the pocky stick in front of her._

_She glances at him. Every time they were out on date, it seems like they always went at his pace. She frowns a little over this, and then obediently opens her mouth anyway. "Ahhhh." She chomps down on the pocky stick._

_"How is it?" he asks while he takes a lock of her hair in his free hand and kisses it. She blushes._

_"I-I still like strawberry better," she stumbles a bit over her words in her embarrassment._

_"Hontoni? Well then, my turn!" the man opens his mouth expectantly._

_The girl takes out a stick of strawberry pocky and extends it towards him. Just before he can bite down on it, she puts it in her own mouth. "Mine," she declares with a mischievous smile._

_The man chuckles. He leans forward and bites the other end of the pocky stick, and cups her face with his hands._

_Surprised, the girl starts to draw back, but the man starts to nibble at his end of the pocky, and his face is coming closer. What, was he always this smooth? Suddenly playing the pocky game, so he can come close to kissing me, she thinks. She tries to wrestle the biscuit stick away from him using her mouth, but he continues to nibble on the pocky, until…_

_Chu! Their lips touch. They pull apart, blushing. Then the man leans in again…_

I wake up, the sensation of his lips on mine still lingering. Gya! What an embarrassing memory... I stumble my way to the bathroom in a futile attempt to cool down my face, which is completely flushed. I fumble my way back through the darkness to my futon and fall asleep again. Tomorrow is the first day of classes...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ermmm. Please excuse the extreme cheesiness :3 (LOL). Yup... so anyways, I'm thinking of having Daisy meet some of her old classmates soon~ How exciting! Oh, but please don't expect weird harem-like developments. Daisy is not a slut. I'm sorry... I will try to update more quickly; I am supposed to be working on my college apps, haha~ So updates might come anywhere between a week to two weeks. Is that too long? I'm sorry :( I will do my best!


	3. 03

Hi everyone!

This is mangoruffy again *'_'*, thank you for the positive reviews and feedback! -is a little embarrassed, hehe-

note: someone suggested toning down the random Japanese phrases ^^, so that's something I tried to fix for this time.

Life/school/college apps/mmorpg gaming got to me lately, so this chapter is quite late (sorry Dx).

Oh, and I started playing TMGS3 (albeit barely understanding what's going on since there isn't an English patch), so if you want to discuss that with me-be it story ideas, gameplay, or just simply squealing over bishies-feel free :) ...as**SEIJI**j;s**RUKA**kfa**TAMAO**aal;s**JUNPEI**dying...this game totally encourages two-timing -sigh-...oh, and does Karen's overly affectionate behavior (especially the questionable sounds she makes at the Christmas parties when she sees you in a dress) scare anyone else? No? Just me?

_Watching Wakaouji's Confession Ending 3 for inspiration...THIS MAN IS THE CUTEST...cutest...something... EVER._

I don't own anything... if one day I do own Konami/Nintendo/TMGS... I'm all for going past the love confession!

* * *

0.3/Takafumi&Layla

It is a new day, a new school, a new beginning.

...How I hate getting up early. After turning off my three alarm clocks (three alarms set one minute apart from each other, because one is insufficient to force me to get up), I sluggishly roll out of bed. _I mustn't be late_, I chide myself, _it would leave a bad impression on Waka-sens..._ah.

While washing my face, I realize that I'm no longer in high school. I've known it for a while now, but it has never really set in until today. There is no freshly dried and crisply ironed uniform for me to wear, no group of friends waiting for me on the commute to school, and no smiling Wakaouji to greet me in the morning...

It's a "lost" kind of feeling, but I don't have time to dwell on it.

My apartment's bell rings.

A delivery? I peep at the video screen next to the door. Instead of the generic uniformed man I'm expecting, I see the face of Saeki Teru.

"Hey, I know you're there. Open up, will you? Knowing you, you're probably not ready to go, so let me in," he says in a half-joking, half-insulting manner. Saeki-kun has always treated me like this-ever since we met in front of Sangosho on the day of the Hanagesaki opening ceremony-and I still can't understand why. I know he is very kind, and I know that he's come to pick me up on his way to uni, but the way he talks to me is just...besides, he treats all the other girls so very nicely...

I feel vaguely annoyed at him for interrupting my self-pitying-I-am-feeling-lost-moment, so I pick up the receiver and tell him, "No."

"Hey, I promise I won't give you a chop. Just let me in," he pleads.

"No."

"Annoying woman," he mutters under his breath.

"What was that?" I challenge him.

"You're not cute at all," he laments, pauses, and then goes on, "I want you to try out my new coffee blend." (If you have never tasted the coffee made by Saeki Teru, I suggest that you do so right away. At the very least, put it on your list of things to do before you die.) In any case, coffee is the main form of bribery I receive from Saeki-kun, and it is wonderful.

My half-hearted, mostly feigned stubbornness can't measure up against the inviting prospect of a barista's special coffee, so I unlock the apartment complex's door to let Saeki inside.

Within the next six minutes, I was dressed and ready for departure, with a thermos full of coffee heaven in my hands.

"Let's go," Saeki-kun smiles, and we set off for the elevator.

Once we get to the subway station, I spot Hikami-kun and Chiyomi-chan, and I wave. Neither of them notice. Hikami is intently studying the book in his hands, and Chi-chan is too busy standing on her tippy toes, desperately trying to...is she trying to find out what book Hikami-kun is reading? Desperately, she fumbles around in her animal-print bag, and after a brief struggle, manages to pull out the exact same textbook. I can't help but laugh at how cute she is, and Saeki looks at me with a "you're strange" expression as I giggle to myself. I ignore him and walk towards our old classmates.

"Good morning, Hikami-kun, Chiyo-chan," I wave again.

"Good morning," Saeki echoes.

"Ah, Lee-san. It is good that you are on time," Hikami closes his book for a moment and smiles. Then he nods at Saeki, who nods back. "Onoda-san?" Hikami exclaims in surprise, "Did you just arrive as well?" I have to resist the urge to shake my head and sigh. How could he be so oblivious?

"Un...ah...Hikami-kun!" A red-faced Chiyo-chan trips over her words in her nervousness, "Yes! I am always punctual!"

Hikami nods. "Yes, that is a very admirable trait for someone our age. I, myself, always stress punctuality."

Before this awkward, disjointed conversation can continue any further, I decide to help Chiyo-chan out. "Ne, Hikami-kun, Chi-chan. You two are reading the same book!" I try to look surprised, and Saeki looks at me. He looks away, shaking with suppressed laughter at my forced, unnatural expression. Hmph. At least I can act better than he can dance. I elbow him.

"Ow!" He says, "Not cute at all. You're one hundred years too early if you think you can attack me and get away with it," and he prepares to give me a chop.

At this opportune moment, the subway train arrives. As expected, the morning commute is incredibly crowded. I am nearly lost in the flood of people, but Saeki-kun grabs my wrist and pulls me over to him, by the doors, so I can't get trampled on.

It's strange how the car is so crowded, yet so quiet. There are some indistinct conversations going on, and the constant rustling sound of papers being shuffled around, but the noise is low enough that I can hear my cell phone ring. I struggle to reach inside my bag and retrieve it. Everyone is a little too close together for comfort for this to be easy. Especially Saeki.

Finally I manage to answer the call.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Ah, hello? Lay-chan," Wakaouji's voice comes through.

"Waka-chan," I instinctively smile at him though I can't see him, "Good morning."

Saeki's expression becomes blank. He leans in closer to me, and I turn to face the car doors in my discomfort.

"Sorry," he murmurs, "more passengers came in."

I couldn't see very much on either side of Saeki's wide shoulders earlier, but right now, I can at least gather from the movement of the subway train that we haven't stopped at a station.

There are no new passengers.

* * *

Whee~! Finally, some kind of tension (lol)!

I'm sorry :P there were barely any Wakaouji moments in there.

Feel free to message me or write reviews about:

-Whether or not I should take the story on mini side character story arcs

-TMGS character cameos/permanent additions as side characters

-TMGS 1,2,3, in general

-Other fanfiction story ideas (I might find this hard if I don't adore the character you suggest, but I will attempt to do a play-through of that person and get his or her personality down)/OOH. I'M UP FOR TRYING RIVALRIES :3, just tell me which delicious triangular relationship you'd like to be in.

-Life (I can't say that I can respond appropriately and satisfactorily, but hey, why not?)

Oh, have you guys checked out GS videos on nicovideo and Youtube? My goodness, are they yummy... * v *

_Random tidbit of my life that you do not need to know: I bought a pink haired wig recently in preparation for Halloween; I'm planning to dress up in a fairy kei/deco Harajuku style like Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's, just for the hell of it._


End file.
